Voo Doo
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron literally... are not themselves.  A Halloween story with an unconventional ending...  One-Shot...


Hello everybody! I had an idea… more of a theory really. Can a complete story be told in a one-shot? Well, I think I did it here in under 3500 words. So sit back, relax, and take part in this grand experiment…

Disclaimer: As always, any characters involved in this story that are from the Kim Possible show, are not mine in any way, shape or form! Though I have put a couple new OC's in here for good measure…

Voo Doo

"I keep telling you that's not my name!" The old woman said again for at least the 10th time that day. "My name is Kim Possible, and that man over there is actually Ron Stoppable! We are Freshmen in college at Upperton University in Colorado!"

"Riiiight." The rather large man said that was pushing the old woman back to her room. "And I'm Rufus, your faithful Naked Mole Rat."

The old woman shot a glare at the male nurse that made him think for a moment that this old woman might actually be telling the truth… But for only a moment.

"Look lady…" the nurse said in his low voice, "This better be the last time I catch the two of you trying to sneak out of here at night. If this happens one more time, I'm going to have to chain you to your beds and lock you inside your rooms! Now in case you've forgotten where you are, there's a good chance that you would get eaten alive by gators in this part of Louisiana at this time of night… especially since your in a wheelchair! Now **Good Night **Mrs. Goddard!"

The large man then walked off mumbling something about having to catch up with Mr. Goddard before he too tried to make a run for it.

Back in her room, Mrs. Goddard quietly wheeled herself back out into the hall, knowing that her counterpart would keep that male nurse busy for a good 20 minutes. She stealthily wheeled herself down the hall, and to the left she saw her target, which was the main office of the nursing home. It was open 24 hours, and it was manned at night by only one nurse, since there were only a total of 12 people in this particular Home.

She quietly rolled through the door, found the phone, and called a number that she had known by heart ever since she was a little girl.

…x x x x…

The telephone in Wade Load's room woke him at about 2:30 in the morning, yanking him from a sound sleep. His voice was slurred a bit as he said "mmmlloo…"

"Wade! It's me, Kim... Ron and I are..."

At the mention of the names 'Kim' and 'Ron', Wade's mind was suddenly wide awake, but then he realized something. This person said she was Kim, but it wasn't her voice. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I know for a fact that you aren't Kim Possible. In fact, I just talked to Kim not more than a few hours ago."

"But that wasn't me Wade! I'm the real Kim Possible!" The older sounding voice then coughed a couple times as if she was trying to catch her breath.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I'm very good friends with Kim, and…"

"But..." The older voice said, trying to interrupt.

"I know her when I see and hear her. I also know that you are calling from a nurs..."

"Please listen..."

"...ing home in Louisiana." Wade was glad that he had finally hooked up his 'Live Phone Trace' system just the other day. "You are not Kim Possible. I don't know how you got this number, but please don't call me again. Good..."

"I know about the Purple Pig Pajamas." Wade stopped just before he hit the button on his phone that would disconnect the call. He put the phone back to his ear.

"How do you know about that?"

"My friend Monique told me about it. I'm so sorry Wade, but she just had to tell somebody, and Monique swore me to secrecy. I haven't told anyone else, not even Ron. Do you believe me now?"

"Let's say that you definitely have my attention. But to make sure that you are who you say you are, let me ask you one more question." The young boy stretched an arm above his head working out a kink that had formed while had slept. "Tell me… How old were you when you received Pandaroo, and who gave him to you?"

The answer was immediate. "I was 8 years old, and it was my best friend at the time, Ron Stoppable."

"Wait a sec Wade, I think I hear… Oh snap." A short scuffle was heard over the phone and then another voice was heard on the line.

"I'm not sure who this is, but please don't believe Mrs. Goddard. She and her husband have this illusion that they are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We will sedate them and you won't hear from either one again. Goodbye."

The phone was abruptly hung up before Wade could ask any questions.

**END PART I**

Kim Possible's Tech Guru looked at the entrance of the nursing home called "Sunny Shores" as he stepped out of the cab. He was still a bit miffed that he couldn't find an alternative mode of transportation from the airport, so a cab ride had to do. At least he arrived in just a couple of hours, so it was still dark. In fact, it was about 4:30 in the morning.

Wade noticed headlights from another vehicle to one side of the building, and decided to go check it out before going inside. He really didn't want to be cooped up inside such a small structure with a dozen or so older people that he wasn't related to.

After rounding the corner, Wade saw that it was an ambulance with its rear double doors wide open. He walked up to the side of the truck and looked through the side window. Inside he saw a body bag lying on a gurney, and then he heard the wheels of another gurney approaching the vehicle.

He stepped around and point blank asked the man pushing it, "Who's in these body bags?"

"Who are you?" The ambulance driver said with narrowed eyebrows. "You look kind of young to be a cop."

Wade had to think quickly. "I was looking for my grandparents, and I was hoping that this here wasn't them."

"I kind of doubt they are. Their names were Mr. and Mrs. Goddard." The ambulance driver was giving Wade a look that he didn't quite believe what this boy was saying.

"What?" Wade said sharply. "Just because they're White doesn't mean that they can't be my grandparents? For your information, I was adopted, and Mr. and Mrs. Goddard were indeed my grandparents."

Immediately the ambulance driver was apologetic. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize."

"That's OK. I'm sorry I got a little cross with you, but we get that a lot." Wade continued to watch, as the man then closed the doors of the ambulance after loading the second body bag.

"I… don't suppose I could ride with you to the hospital? I arrived here in cab, and I really don't want to wait for another.

"Sure, no problem."

After reaching the hospital, which was about a half-hour drive, the ambulance was backed up to one side of the hospital. The driver had opened the back of the ambulance and then told Wade that they had to wait for one of the hospital's orderlies to remove the bodies from his truck. It was a new procedure that was implemented just a few weeks ago.

While standing near the opened doors, suddenly the sound of two zippers were heard behind them. Both Wade and the ambulance driver turned around just in time to see the bodies inside of both bags trying to sit up!

The male of the two opened his mouth while reaching out towards Wade and the driver, and drawled out the word "Brrraaiiinnns!" The ambulance driver fainted on the spot.

**END PART II**

"Ron…" The old woman said with an irate voice, look what you did! You made that poor man faint, and Wade looks like he's about to soil his underwear!"

Ron, the older man, immediately dropped his head in shame. "Sorry Kim… I was just having some fun."

At hearing the verbal sparring between the two people inside the ambulance, Wade knew immediately that these two old folks were definitely Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"But… how… you're so…" Wade couldn't quite create full sentences.

"Old?" Kim said, and all Wade could do was nod.

"Wade, my good man," Ron said, "Why don't you go get us a couple of wheel chairs so we can tell you a story."

Just then an orderly from the hospital walked up. "What's going on here? I was told there were two bodies to be dropped off for our morgue. All I see are two old people sitting inside a couple body bags…" He then looked down and saw the prone form of the ambulance driver, "And Charlie, who's obviously out cold."

Immediately Wade spoke up. "We're so sorry. We were just playing a prank on Charlie here. We didn't expect him to faint dead away like he did."

"Ha! Good one guys. Everybody always likes to play a good prank on Charlie. He's such a wimp." The orderly then turned and waved a hand while yelling back, "Just make sure he's awake so he can go home at the end of his shift." With that, the orderly disappeared back inside the hospital, chuckling to himself.

"Good cover Wade." Kim said. "Nice to see you can think on your feet. Now… about those wheel chairs?"

It only took their tech guru a couple minutes to wrangle up a couple of wheelchairs, and then bring poor Charlie back around. All three apologized profusely, and he then drove off to finish his shift.

Kim and Ron then proceeded to tell Wade what had happened to them.

_The two young heroes entered the small curio shop called "Curious Goods and Etc.", looking for their contact that had called for help earlier that morning. Almost immediately they found the old couple while the two were reorganizing the main counter where the register was located._

_ "Ah, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" The old man said while extending a hand in greeting. "So good to see that you could get here so quickly. My name is Arnold Goddard, and this is my wife, Cecilia."_

_ The four all shook hands in greeting, and then Arnold went behind the counter and brought out a wooden box that looked roughly the size of a briefcase. He set the box down, and opened the lid._

_ "Kim? Ron?" Arnold said as he stepped out from between the young couple and the open box. "Do you see these two necklaces?"_

_ Both of them walked over to the box and looked inside. Indeed there were two necklaces, settled in a felt-lined shaped holder so that they were displayed elegantly. Each looked very old, almost ancient. One had a medallion that had looked like the moon in its First Quarter phase, and the other's looked like the moon in its Third Quarter phase. There were two other indentations that were empty, and looked like they should have held similar necklaces._

_ "I'm guessing the other two have been stolen?" Kim said turning back to the stores proprietors._

_ "You are correct Kim." Cecilia said. "And we would like you to find them. One has a representation of the Full Moon, and the other has what represents the New Moon."_

_ "But how can the New Moon be depicted on a necklace?" The red head said with a furrowed brow._

_ "See how these three are made of ivory?" Kim nodded. "Well, the New Moon is made from an Onyx Stone, which is black."_

_ "Are they all connected in some manner?" Ron asked, as he looked closer at the necklace representing the Third Quarter._

_ "The set of four together is worth almost half a million dollars." Arnold said in matter of fact manner. "Apart like this, they are almost worthless. I'm guessing whoever stole the other two are going to ask for a ransom before returning them to us."_

_ "OK, we're on the case." Kim said, and then asked, "But I'm wondering why you didn't call the local police?" _

_ "We've… had a few, how shall I say… discussions about the worth of our collections here with the local authorities." Cecilia said. "They don't think the items in question are worth the wooden box they are held in."_

_ "Now Kim… Ron…" Arnold said as he picked up the box and held it in front of them. "In order for you to get a good look at these necklaces so you can quickly identify their counterparts, I would like each of you to put on these necklaces so you can see how they drape across a person's neck and chest."_

_ Confused looks came from both teens, and Cecilia continued. "See, they are quite unique, and if you run across someone who may be wearing them, you could easily spot the perpetrators. Understand?"_

_ "Weeelll… OK." Kim said and reached out to the necklace closest to her, and put it over her head and around her neck. Ron did the same, and then Arnold led Ron to a full length mirror, while Cecilia led Kim to another matching mirror, which were standing only a few feet apart. On top of each mirror was a design carved into the wood that Kim immediately recognized as all the phases of the moon._

_ As soon as they were in front of the mirrors, neither Kim nor Ron noticed that the person that led them to the mirror was no longer standing next to them, but a few feet behind where they could see their reflections in the mirror. Then they heard something very curious._

_ Both Arnold and Cecilia were chanting something under their breath, and a whisp of smoke came from their mouths and encircled both Kim and Ron, essentially immobilizing them, and keeping them from making any noise. The whisps of smoke became denser, and started to swirl around the teens faster and faster. _

_ Suddenly in a flash of light, Kim and Ron found themselves lying on the floor in front of the mirrors, and the light from a full moon was shining in through the windows casting eerie shadows everywhere. They each pushed themselves up from their lying positions, and both saw their own reflections at the same time in the mirrors. Instead of Kim seeing her red hair and young body, and Ron seeing his blond head and red hockey jersey, they were seeing the reflection of Arnold and Cecilia Goddard!_

**END PART III**

After hearing this almost unbelievable story from Kim and Ron, Wade left the two at the hospital and went back to Upperton University in order to confront the two who were masquerading as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

He found the two young teens sitting alone in the universities' park, which was located in the center of the schools grounds. The two were holding hands and nipping on each other's noses. If not for the fact that he had heard that story from Kim and Ron earlier, he would have thought these two were really Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Kim and Ron looked up just as Wade walked up to them, and each of them smiled in recognition. Before either could say a word, Wade brought out of his pocket his Immobilizer unit and zapped them at close range so no one could see what he had done.

With the help of a couple GJ Agents, Wade was then able to take their unconscious forms from the park and have them placed inside a Hover-Jet without anyone asking any questions. After all, everyone at the college knew that strange things always seemed to happen around those two from time to time.

Before flying back to Louisiana, Wade had gone into both Kim and Ron's dorm rooms, and searched and found the two necklaces that they had described to him. He found them rather quickly since he used a piece of equipment that utilized a low-level X-Ray to look inside almost any box, dresser, or safe.

After Wade and the GJ Agents flew back to Louisiana, they were able to get everyone back inside the Curio Store and in front of the mirrors just as the imposters were starting to wake up.

They had tied the young Kim and Ron to chairs and placed them in front of the mirrors in the same places where they had been before. The older couple, which in actuality was the real Kim and Ron, took their places behind those two, just as what had been done before, only all four were in chairs, two with wheels and two without.

Nothing happened.

"Wait!" Kim suddenly said. "The chant!"

Quickly she wheeled over to her counterpart and pulled the Kimmunicator from the girl's cargo pants and handed it to Wade. "Since this thing is constantly recording everything around us, can you find the chant these two did?"

Quickly Wade took the unit, and after pushing a few buttons he found what he wanted. "Got it!"

Wade played the audio back, and the Kim and Ron heard the chant clearly. It was quite simple, but almost blood chilling.

_"My soul to yours, and yours to this vessel. Switch us now and forever more, oh Guardian of Forever!"_

Quickly Kim then went back to her previous position, and looked over at Ron, who nodded from his spot. Both then began chanting the words, and sure enough whisps of smoke emanated from their mouths.

Wade and the two GJ Agents stepped back, watching the ethereal spectacle that was being played out in front of them. The whisps of smoke became thicker, and started to swirl faster and faster around all four participants in this other worldly phenomenon. Suddenly all four slumped forward in their chairs, and the smoke that had appeared quickly dissipated on a light breeze the suddenly blew through the room.

"Kim! Ron!" Wade said as he ran to his friends that were still tied to the chairs. He untied their arms and legs and lightly slapped their faces in an effort to bring them back to the real world. "Are you back? Are you guys really you?"

Kim shook her head, as well as Ron, trying to clear their muddled minds. They then spoke in unison, "Yeah, we're back."

"Jinx!" Kim said quickly, and Ron moaned something that sounded like 'Not again…'

Wade chuckled. His friends were truly back where they should be. "OK then, let's get out of here. I'll call the authorities to pick up the old couple. It will take some explaining, but I think I can get them to understand.

As Wade and the GJ Agents walked out of the store, Kim and Ron held back. Ron turned to Kim and said, "Do you think he believes us this time?"

Kim responds, "Yeah, I think he does."

"Good." Was Ron's response. "I'm just glad that those two didn't notice that the procedure was to be done under a full moon. Now, those old bodies will be almost vegetables from their mistake."

Mr. and Mrs. Goddard were temporarily returned to the Nursing home while the authorities decided on what charges should be filed. The old couple sat in their room side by side in their wheelchairs, listless, and a bit of drool falling from the corners of their mouths.

Yet somehow, some way, a hand from each of them had found the other, and they held tight onto each other while a gleam appeared in their eyes.

Fin…

* * *

Ending creepy enough for ya? This story is loosely based on a movie called "The Skeleton Key".

Any similarities of these characters to actual people who are living, dead, undead, or who aren't acting like themselves, is purely coincidental...

No continuation planned… because… well… it's Halloween after all! So please, don't hurt the author…


End file.
